Prank Gone Right
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Kitty finds Hopper instead of her prank's intended. Will her prank be saved anyway? Or will something more "fun" get her interest?


Kitty snickered menacingly as she entered Briar's room. She glanced around the hot pink themed room. Ashlynn was out, thank goodness. She then remembered what she was here for. She listened for the shower, gladly hearing it. Her plan was to sneak into Briar's bathroom while she was in the shower, and steal her clothes, leaving her naked, which could be embarrassing, since after she was finished, Kitty would call Daring. Kitty appeared in the bathroom.

She scanned the room, checking for hot pink or black fabric. She saw a pair of green boxers. She peeked inside the shower, and gasped at it's occupant.

Hopper Croakington II was inside, rinsing his red-brown hair. She began to pant slightly at the sight before smirking. _I'll prank him instead_ , she thought, reaching for his boxers. Her gaze fell unintentionally on his limp 11 inch cock.

It took all her might to not let out a rip-roaring meow right then and there. _Hmm_ , she thought, noticing her wet panties and erect nipples. She stripped down herself before locking the door. She smirked before disappearing and reappearing behind Hopper himself.

"Hey, sexy," she said seductively. "AH!" he screamed, shocked and surprised. "Kitty! I- uh- my shower was broken and uh- what are you doing?" he asked, weakly covering that cock of his. Oh, how she wanted him inside her hard and deep, no protection. Right here. Right now. Hex, she wanted it in the shower!

"Well, what's a horny girl to do when a sexy guy who's hung like a damn beast is all alone, naked?" "Well- I mean-" he tried to explain before he was cut off in a steamy tongue kiss from Kitty herself. He was pinned to the shower wall, moaning slightly into the kiss.

Kitty pulled back, still pinning him to the wall. "You were saying, Frog?" she asked deductively. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he asked.

"That's what I thought," she smirked. She gripped her C cup breasts and pushed them together, fake moaning to make Hopper aroused. "Whoa," he said, admiring her breasts. "Can I?" he asked motioning towards them. "My, my! How forward!" she gasped. Hopper blushed in embarrassment. "I like it," she whispered huskily. He immediately began rubbing them, hot water dripping over them. She moaned his name in excitement. He lightly pinched her nipple before sucking on one and then the other. He lightly nibbled her light pink nipples, forcing her to meow quietly.

She noticed Hopper's 11 incher was now sticking straight out. She got on her knees and teased it by licking it while gently swirling her tongue around his tip. "Fuck," he breathed. She gently massaged his ball sack with one hand while doing so. She gasped as he grabbed her hair, forcing her to mouth-fuck him repeatedly. She gagged as his whole member was stuffed in her mouth. Pre-cum leaked from his tip.

Kitty stood up. "I like it rough," she smirked. Kitty laid down on the shower floor and did a handstand kind of, letting the hot water hit her clit. "Oh, Hopper," she moaned. He bent over, licking her hot vagina. He entered his naturally long tongue into her hole. "Meow!" Kitty yelped in pleasure. "Lick me Hopper!" she squealed. "Ah!" she screamed as she came around Hopper's tongue. He felt her already tight walls tighten around his tongue. He drank her juices. "Fuck me, Hopper. Fuck my ass."

She got on all fours waiting for the pain. He rammed his large penis into her tight ass. "Hopper!" she screamed in excitement as she felt all of him inside her ass. He began pounding hard into her large ass. He began rubbing her clit furiously as well. "Hopper!" she squealed as she came a second time. He pulled out of her ass with a _pop._

"Fuck me Hopper!" She did the headstand pose again, spreading her legs. He entered her fast. She hissed at the first feeling of a big, juicy cock like his inside her petite form. He began thrusting slowly. "Faster!" He complied to her cries. He was soon pounding into her hard. She moaned and her pre juices leaked. Her hair was soaking wet as she thrusted her hips with his. "MEOW!" she howled as her walls tightened around him. She came hard and powerfully all over his dick.

"Kitty, I'm close," he warned. She began sucking his cock, removing her own juices. While doing this, she rubbed her own pussy. She entered one finger, than two. "Hopper!" she screamed as she came for the 4th time. "KITTY!" he screamed louder as he came inside her mouth.

"Wow," she breathed. "Glad I found you and not Briar," she chuckled. "Me too," Hopper said. The couple kissed before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hopper, are you almost done?" Briar called. "Your shower's fixed now. "Almost!" he called back. Kitty picked up her clothes. She waved at him. "Fuck- I mean "charm" you later," she giggled before disappearing.


End file.
